Benutzer Diskussion:Klicken
Bräuchte Hilfe beim erstellen eines eigenen Wikis? - Guckst du zB da *http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum%3A%C3%9Cbersicht --Nerd wp 13:55, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Wie wird die Löschung von Plagiatsseiten angestoßen? ﻿Hallo, wer kümmert sich um das Löschung von Einträgen unter Plagiaten. Ich habe den Eindruck jede dort hinterlegte Seite erscheint in der Barcodegrafik. Inzwischen gibt es aber auch Seiten welche gar kein Plagiat sind. Z.B. S. 14 (Groß-Kleinschreibung !) oder S.40 (Keine Quelle angegeben). Kann es sein, dass Leute daran arbeiten den Barcode komplett schwarz/rot zu bekommen? Viele Grüße und Danke für die nette Begrüßung (Lakania) Lakania 17:32, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC)﻿ Hallo Lakania, das kann natürlich sein, genaus wie es sein kann, dass die "Gegenseite" versucht, die Seriösität zu untergraben. Ich werde das prüfen, Seite 14 ist glaube ich auf keinen Fall mit drin, da wir erst ab Seite 15 werten. Um Seite 40 kümmere ich mich. Wenn es konkrete weitere solcher fälle gibt, ist es ganz wichtig, uns darauf anzusprechen! Vielen Dank! Du kannst auch eine Mail an klickensiehier@yahoo.de schicken. Wir prüfen jeden Eintrag sorgfältig, und der Barcode soll das tatsächliche Bild widerspiegeln und keine Kampagne oder ähnliches. Dafür setzen wir uns ein. Martin Klicken 10:08, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Copy-Grafik Hey! Danke für deine Mitarbeit. Ein Hinweis: in der Grafik taucht jetzt wieder gelb auf ohne, dass es erklärt wird. War mal die Bundestagsmitarbeiterschrift, aber nu? Grüße! 89.13.9.47 18:37, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Sorry, jetzt stehts ja wieder da. Müsste aber m.E. tatsächlich an dieser Stelle nicht extra ausgewiesen werden. 89.13.9.47 18:39, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Cool wäre, wenn die Grafik mehrfarbig wäre: Rot: was jetzt schwarz ist Grün: Stelen, die in der Arbeit als Zitat korrekt gekennzeichnet sind. -> Man könnte schön sehen, was noch alles woanders her kommt. Klicken: Wenn es eine durch Kommata getrennte Liste der Seiten gibt, die als korrekt identifiziert wurden, kann ich das Skript dementsprechend anpassen. Im Moment füttere ich es mit einer Liste der Seiten, die Plagiate enthalten, und heraus kommt dieser Plot. Das aktualisieren der Zahlenreihe wäre eine tolle Hilfe. Evtl. auf einer eigenen Seite hier? -> maschinenlesbare Seitenzahlen, plagiiert, korrekt, ungeprüft Sollte die Breite der Grafik nicht besser genau der Seitenzahl entsprechen, damit 1 Seite genau 1 Pixel breit ist? Grafik Könnte man die Grafik nicht zusätzlich noch mit dem Anteil der Buchstaben / Wörter füttern, die pro Seite übernommen wurden? Wäre noch ein kleines bisschen aufschlussreichenr ;) 78.43.31.2 15:08, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Es fehlen viele rote Bereiche. 187 z. B. stellt eine dramatische Verdichtung dar. Ok, ich bin dran Klicken 20:58, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Huhu Klicken, viele vermissen die Legende zur Graphik auf der Startseite, die hier: http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Ploagiat_graphic-legende_provisorisch.jpg Neulinge finden sich da nicht mehr zurecht. Enivie 19:21, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Dankeschön! Gebinsel hat die neue Legende gerade gemacht! Grüße Klicken 19:23, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Verfolgung Guttenberg Der Vorwurf ist eine Sache, aber wenn, handelt es sich derzeit um eine Angelegenheit zwischen der Uni Bayreuth und Herrn z.Guttenberg. Was auf dieser Seite passiert ist eine Hetze von 2.klassigen Möchtegern-Wissenschaftlern, die einmal "Watergate-Affäre" spielen möchten, wenn überhaupt. Ich war der Meinung diese Art der Hetze hätte wir Deutsche (auch wenn es eine österreichische Seite ist) hinter uns gelassen, aber es die gleiche Geschichte wie mit dem "Hundebesitzer", der vor dem Biss seines Hundes sagte, er will nur spielen! Denunziaten ohne Hintergrund und damit sind die Kreise gemeint, die in dieser Angelegenheit nur zur Peripheri (wenn überhaupt) gehören, verfolgen jemanden, der Ihnen persönlich nichts getan hat, den sie nur auf Grund seiner politischen Überzeugung verfolgen. Wenn er ein wie auch immer "Betrüger" ist, okay! Aber wer holt Eure Leichen aus dem Keller und wer verfolgt Euch hundertfach? Die Wahrheitsfindungsnummer ist so wenig glaubhaft, wie das alle Politiker der Allgemeinheit dienen. Man kann davon ausgehen dass Kritik auf Eurer Seite nicht so gern gesehen wird, es passt auch nicht zu dem Sauberman-Image, schließlich verfolgt Ihr einen "Verbrecher"! Juristen gehören nach meiner Erfahrung u.a. zu den Menschen, die die wiedersprüchlichste Lebensweise haben, denn sie sagen A und leben B. Macht so weiter wenn Ihr wollt, mir läuft es kalt den Rücken runter, meine Familie hat unter dieser Mentalität gelitten und ich verabscheue sie zutiefst, weil es so willkürlich ist und nicht zu kontrollieren ist!!! Mit freundlichen Grüssen Ch.Sander Wir lesen hier eine Veröffentlichung. Eine Dissertation muss veröffentlicht werden. Und ein Titel ist auch keine Privatsache, schließlich wird alle Welt diesen Titel zur Kenntnis nehmen sollen. Ich habe mir sehr lange und sorgfältig überlegt, welche Änderungen ich noch machen muss, welche Fehler korrigieren, bevor meine eigene Dissertation gedruckt werden konnte. Jetzt steht sie in den Bibliotheken in den Regalen. Und ich rechne auch damit, ja, damit rechne ich - dass sie jemand liest. Und sich darüber Gedanken macht. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger passiert gerade mit der Dissertation von Herrn Guttenberg. Klicken 00:33, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) gut Mir gefällt deine GrafikNerd wp 02:46, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) hey, du kannst besser rechnen als ich, 40'7'-14, sorry falls ich unfreundlich war, ev reinnehmen in die Grafik , für Leute die auch so schlecht rechnen, wie ich. Grafik aktualisieren Sollte die Grafik nicht langsam aktualisiert werden? Oder wollt Ihr warten, bis die Fragmente-Darstellung steht? Ich sehe die Seitendarstellung / Quotendarstellung auch als etwas fragwürdig an, aber solange keine bessere Visualisierung in Sicht ist, hätte ich es ganz gut gefunden, wenn die alte noch fortgesetzt worden wäre. Ich war heute an der frischen Luft, und jetzt gibt's eine Aktualisierung! Klicken 17:25, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) wer das liest ist doof Der Presse Steine in den Weg legen Wie bereits angemerkt, ist die Grafik nicht urheberrechtlich geschützt (noch mal den relevanten Wikipedia-Artikel: wikipedia:de:Schöpfungshöhe). Den Hinweis, dass eine Nennung der Plattform GuttenPlag dennoch erwünscht ist, akzeptiere ich, obwohl das die Pressevertreter eigentlich ohnehin tun sollten und vermutlich auch tun (sie werden die Grafik ja wohl kaum plagiieren ;)). Aber dass sie an eine private E-Mail-Adresse etwas schreiben müssen, geht imho zu weit. Unser Ziel ist es ja die Inhalte nutzbar zu machen, nicht ihre Verbreitung einzuschränken und streng zu kontrollieren. Grüße, --Church of emacs 11:52, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Das können wir auch rausnehmen. Im Chat wurde gesagt, diese Formulierung sei gang und gäbe. Klicken 11:59, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Beginn der Zweitsichtung Hallo. Wir beginnen heute mit der Zweitsichtung von Guttenberg-2006 und den Fragmenten. Da hierzu ein strikter Workflow eingehalten werden soll (und bestimmte Änderungen an den Seiten vermieden werden sollen) haben wir uns dazu entschlossen, alle Admin-Rechte einmalig einzuziehen um sicherzustellen, dass dieser Ablauf von allen Admins gelesen wird. Nachdem du Einweisung Zweitsichter gelesen hast, kannst du die Adminrechte dort auch gleich wieder beantragen. Danke. -- NablaOperator 00:55, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC)